


Just Like This

by zipzin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, aang is not good at explaining airbending techniques to non airbenders, katara makes a very minor appearance, kya is here for the food, lin is unimpressed and just wants to make tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipzin/pseuds/zipzin
Summary: Lin and Air Nomad tarts, many years apartFor Winter ATLA Femslash Week Day Two: Baking / Domesticity
Relationships: Aang & Lin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	Just Like This

Kya frowned. Was Dad yelling? At a woman? She might have been travelling for a year, but surely things hadn’t changed that much. She came to a halt as she took in the scene in front of her.

The kitchen was covered in tarts. Every single surface. They were stacked alongside dirty dishes and piles of flour and what looked like cast off pieces of dough. In the middle of it was her dad & an extremely frustrated Lin. Several tarts were in front of them on the last cleanish surface in the kitchen.

A streak of flour crossed Lin's cheek & both their clothes were covered in the white powder. Her dad had what looked like a morphed handprint on the top of his head.

"I don't see why you can’t have Tenzin or I do this part." Dad was saying.

"It's the principle." Lin said.

"But it requires air bending." Kya had never heard her dad sound quite so petulant.

"That's stupid." Lin crossed her arms. "If you could just describe what you are doing with the air."

"I just.” Her dad twisted one of his hands & one of the tarts rose into the perfect swirl that Kya remembered throughout her childhood.

"That's not an explanation!" Lin yelled.

"Lin," Dad said, "You have to be an airbender." 

"No. I refuse to believe I cannot make tarts simple because I can't airbend." Lin said the last word like a curse. "I'm going to find a recipe that requires earth bending just to watch you struggle."

Her dad crossed his arms, "I'm on earthbender." 

"Metalbending then!" Lin shot out. "I'd be a better teacher than you anyways." She muttered under her breath.

He opened his mouth & closed it, "There's no such recipes. Your mom isn't much of a cook."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'll make one."

"Fine."

Kya couldn't hold back a giggle at seeing her dad act like a child. The flour smeared everywhere really made it. Both pairs of eyes turned towards her and Kya took an involuntary step back.

"I'll be le-" she started,

"Kya!" Her dad reached forward & grabbed her wrist. Kya looked at the white handprint on her previously pristine (well, they had to be repaired after that one incident with a Tigerdillo) clothes with disdain. "Talk to Lin. She hasn't seen you in a year! I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on."

Lin looked her over, "Kya good to see you. I'll catch up with you later. Now Aang, do it again." She demanded.

Kya stepped backwards and said her goodbyes. Her dad watched her retreat with pleading eyes, but Lin was already focused back on him. Kya slipped around the corner to see him do the same motion and Lin yelling, "Tell me what you're actually doing with the air!"

Yes, they would catch up later.

  
  


_ Many Years Later _

It had been a long, hard day. Kya leaned against the wall of the lift and massaged her temples. Nothing had gone wrong today, there just hadn't been any progress either. It had been hours on her feet telling patients & families to hang in there.

She wanted nothing more than to lie in bed. Cuddle Lin. Just relax. She fumbled with her keys and hoped Lin would be home by now, it seemed lately no matter what there schedules weren’t crossing and Kya was getting sick of it.

Kya finally got the door open and blinked as a variety of scents washed over her. Was that her mom’s sea prune stew? And pastries? No tarts?

She walked wide-eyed into the apartment, where two picture perfect tarts were cooling on the counter. Lin hummed as she stirred a large pot on the stove and Kya could only stare as her brain tried to catch up with what she saw.

"Hello love." Lin said and grabbed Kya's bag and coat from her arms. "Sit down. Dinner will be ready soon." 

"Was Tenzin here?" Kya asked dumbly as Lin guided her into a kitchen chair with a direct view of the tarts.

"No?" Lin responded.

"But the tarts?" Kya said. It went unheard as Lin turned off the stove & began ladeling stew into bowls. It looked like her mom's sea prune stew. She took a bite. It tasted like it too.

Lin pressed a kiss to her forehead, "We've both been so busy I thought I'd make dinner so we can have a nice meal to enjoy together."

"It's amazing. Just like Mom's."

Lin chuckled, "She did teach me."

Kya shook her head internally. She'd forgotten that Lin had spent hours in the kitchen with both her mom and dad learning to cook and bake. She'd cook occasionally now, but the meals were usually a simple stir fry or curry.

Kya gulped down the stew and felt some of her exhaustion slip away, "This is amazing." She’d needed this, a comfort food she’d forgotten she missed so much.

"I'm glad." Lin smiled. "Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes, where'd you get them?" Kya asked.

Lin said nothing as she gestured for Kya to pick one. She took a small bite. Just like Dad’s. “Okay, seriously Lin. Where did you get these?” Kya had not heard of anywhere you could get authentic air bender food. Maybe one of Tenzin’s kids helped?

"I made them."

Had she been transferred into a parallel universe by accident? Was Lin actually an airbender? Did she get it with Bumi during the Harmonic Convergence? Was she even a waterbender? Ok, the day had been long, but not that long.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But how did you?" Kya twirled her fingers in her best approximation of what her dad did when he puffed them up.

Lin let out a chuckle. "Your father helped." 

"Really? I seem to recall you almost reducing my father to tears over them since he couldn’t actually teach you airbending."

"I forgot you were there." Lin's eyes turned pensive. "He finally explained to me what he was doing with the wind. Eventually.” Lin rolled her eyes and stared off for a bit, “So I made this." Lin got up & rummaged in the cabinets until she pulled out what looked like the blades of a fan. Miniaturized. Kya frowned until Lin levitated it in front of her and with deft fingers began to spin it, her fingers making the same gesture Kya remembered her dad's.

A light breeze blew into Kya’s face. "Wow."

Lin preened, "I brought him a tart, you were off travelling again by then, it was probably my 50th attempt before I got it right." Lin grinned. "He didn't believe me when I said that Tenzin hadn't helped even though Tenzin is terrible at baking." Kya laughed. She'd tried Tenzin’s almost inedible creations too many times.

"So he had me create it in the kitchen while Tenzin and him were waiting at the table." Lin grinned. "I never saw your dad so scared and impressed."

Kya chuckled. "Did you show him?"

"Of course not." Lin smirked. “He deserved to be kept in the dark. It took him several hours to describe how he was moving the air to a non-airbender. It’s a miracle Tenzin became a master.”

Kya laughed. Her dad had been horrible at explaining things about airbending to anyone who couldn’t, but Tenzin always seemed to understand after a couple demonstrations. "Did you ever make that metalbending recipe?"

"Yes." Lin said. "I'll make it for you next week." 

"Thank you darling." Kya said, "I needed this." 

"You're welcome love. I'm always glad when I can do something special for you." Lin said and pressed a kiss to Kya’s head.

  
  


_ Many Years Before _

"I just, how!"

"Aang."

"She's not an airbender right? Unless she is? Am I still the Avatar?"

"Aang." Katara sighed.

Aang played with some fire in his fingers. "Yes, ok, umm are there 2 Avatars?"

"She's not an airbender." Katara huffed."Can you please go to sleep?"

“What will I tell Toph?” Aang continued out loud. “I mean I can’t imagine if one of our kids was the Avatar. I guess that’d mean I was dead, but still. So stressful. Though I'm not dead and she can airbend.”

“Aang it’s really late. You can just ask her in the morning. It wasn't airbending.”

“She won’t tell me. She’s just as stubborn as Toph. Maybe stubborner. Spirits, Toph still calls me Twinkle Toes. Whatever she did, I may never know. Do you think she did something with the spirits?”

"No." Katara threw a pillow over her head.

“Yes, maybe that’s it. I think I need to meditate. I have to make sure that she’s not getting into any serious trouble with this. None of this makes any sense.”

Katara let out a sigh as he left. At least she could sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this delve into LoK and Kyalin! It was very fun. I might at some point expand this "universe" but this is it for now.
> 
> Feel free to chat with me on tumblr @zipzin


End file.
